


Змея голубкой обернется.

by beatlomanka



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Первый блин всегда комом.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Змея голубкой обернется.

**Author's Note:**

> Первый блин всегда комом.

Ариго, 390г К.С.

Нежно-сливочные башенки Гайярэ выступили из-за цветущей рощи незадолго до полудня, в тот час, когда дремать уже не хочется, а проснуться еще не получается. Летний теплый ветер игриво теребил перья на шляпах ее сопровождающих, и Арлетта не удержалась, открыла маленькое окошко, впуская в карету запах лета и молодых дикорастущих трав. Она выехала едва только рассвело, небо в Сэ было чистое, а на Ариго с Данара наползали тучи, и графиня порадовалась, что спустя самое больше полчаса они будут под гостеприимной крышей. В гостеприимстве Каролины она не сомневалась, в отличие от собственного самообладания. 

Она помнила еще запах лаванды и дорожной пыли, окружавший примчавшуюся графиню Ариго, помнила ее полубезумные серые глаза… Надо же, какие мелочи откладываются в памяти. Прошло почти два года, а она все еще помнит. Сестра не отвечает за брата, ей хватило тогда сил и мужества это признать, но на большее она была неспособна. Кара уехала из Сэ в тот же день, и они не виделись больше – до этого дня. Что ж, Лионель дал ей достаточно времени погоревать и вовремя напомнил, что пора возвращаться к делам. Арлетта вздохнула и бездумно перевела глаза на водную гладь вдалеке, вызывая в памяти образ старой подруги. Интересно, она изменилась? Хотя нет, не очень-то интересно. Интересно другое – насколько сама Арлетта готова к этой встрече? Братья и сестры иногда так похожи…

Впрочем, Рафиано умеют держать себя в руках и, как говорил Гектор, если надо, умеют удержать в руках других, думала она, делая положенный хозяйке дома реверанс. Каролина – совсем не изменившаяся, тонкая и белокурая – про этикет решила забыть и вспомнила про дружбу.

\- Летта! Летта, дорогая, ты не представляешь, как я рада тебя видеть, - шурша пышными алыми юбками, она поцеловала подругу в щеку и радостно схватила за руки, и от нее не пахло больше лавандой, только сиренью и розовым маслом немного. – Твой приезд просто невероятная радость для меня.

Больно не было – по крайней мере, не больше, чем обычно, а память и раньше не засыпала надолго. Арлетта вдохнула поглубже воздух Гайярэ и подумала, что будь жив Пьер-Луи, ей было бы проще, но она все равно справится.

Не может не справиться.

\- Вот как?

\- Конечно. Тебе всегда рады в доме Ариго. Идем, я покажу тебе комнаты. Обед будет через два часа, а пока тебе подадут легкое вино и фрукты, - Кара говорила, как всегда чуть быстрее, чем следовало, и это по-прежнему было очаровательно – как в юности, когда графиня Борн срывающимся голосом читала стихи их придворного ментора. Леопарды на шпалерах вокруг гнули спины и шипели, но Каролина никогда не казалась хищницей, да и золотой меч Борнов ей не слишком шёл. Впрочем, гербы редко в полной мере отражают характеры хозяев, и сама Арлетта знала это лучше многих.

\- О, а вот и причина твоего приезда и – по секрету – моя самая большая головная боль, - Кара усмехнулась и жестом показала на галерею второго этажа. – Моя дочь Катарина-Леони, которую тебе предстоит сопроводить ко двору.

Издалека Катарина-Леони казалась копией матери – такая же тонкая, светловолосая, хрупкая до прозрачности. Надо же, как странно, в младших детях Кары нет ничего от отца, а ее собственным сыновьям ничего не передалось от матери. Неисповедимы пути Создателя… 

\- Я не поеду ко двору! – почти выплюнула девица сверху им на головы и мгновенно стала похожа на фульгу, а не на умирающего лебедя. Зря, рассеянно отметила Арлетта, ярость ей не к лицу, а вот изящная томность может сыграть девочке на руку.

\- Не говори глупостей, - отмахнулась от дочери заботливая мать. – Всё уже давно решено. Идем, Летта.

Королевская невеста поджала губы и влетела в первую попавшуюся дверь, хлопнув ей так, что задрожали стекла. Каролина покачала головой и придержала юбки, опираясь на мраморные перила парадной лестницы.

\- Прости её. Конечно, Леони прекрасно знает этикет, и ты можешь не сомневаться в её воспитании. Просто девочка вбила себе в голову, что влюблена в Мишеля. Мне даже пришлось намекнуть Жозине, что пока моя дочь еще здесь, визиты её сыновей нежелательны. Это пройдет, конечно, но от первой любви не так легко отказаться. Понимаешь?

Арлетта пожала плечами. Её первая любовь растаяла мгновенно в цветущих ветках яблонь и сирени, которыми усыпала её подоконники любовь настоящая. Отказываться ни от чего и не пришлось, только лишь убедить родителей, что Савиньяк куда лучше Фукиано. Мать, мечтающая видеть дочь маркизой, была недовольна, но Арно и отец сразу понравились друг другу. Как же давно это было, это и браслет с летящим в прыжке оленем, первое утро в Савиньяке, цветущие виноградники… Как давно и как недавно. Арлетта моргнула, отгоняя видение мужа в парадном мундире, и пошла вслед за хозяйкой. А с Катариной придется поговорить – в конце концов, Лионель просил мать проследить, чтобы люди Штанцлера не заморочили девочке голову по пути в Олларию, а не убеждать её принять корону.

Но сначала – сменить тяжелое дорожное платье и пригубить вина, вишневого, терпкого. И не заплакать.

Не надо тревожить ушедших.

***   
\- Леони, перестань смотреть так, будто вокруг тебя сборище ызаргов.

За столом три дамы, но говорила в основном Каролина, Арлетта вроде и старалась быть вежливой, поинтересовалась успехами сыновей подруги и почти – почти, Создатель – искренне порадовалась очередному повышению Ги, но что-то давило изнутри, рвалось и маялось. Не тоска по мужу, и не память о нем даже, другая память, другая боль – о юности, которая в столицах проходит особенно быстро, о гадюках в пышных платьях и драгоценностях, о придворной жизни, которая строже монастырских уставов.

Тонкую, чуть угловатую и не очень-то красивую девочку напротив, за которую решили всё другие люди, Арлетте было жаль. Было жаль ее бессмысленной злости, которая ни к чему не приведет, жаль ее наивности, которая во дворце растает быстрее утреннего тумана.

И себя немного жаль тоже. 

\- Я смотрю так, как окружающие того заслуживают, - фыркнула девочка, отбрасывая от себя ножик. – Вы обе вышли замуж по любви, а меня хотите отдать старому и никчемному королю! Как мне на вас смотреть?!

Когда-то и ей казалось, что после тридцати все становятся занудными стариками. Ах, как прекрасна юность в своей горячности. Впрочем, в данном случае юность и не ошибалась почти – Его Величество, храни его Создатель, и в самом деле не производил впечатления блестящего кавалера.

\- Леони! Немедленно отправляйся в свои комнаты.

\- С удовольствием, - ах, сколько яда, сколько яда. Весь Алисин двор перетравить можно…

Двери снова хлопнули так, что посуда на столе подпрыгнула, и пронзительно-тонко зазвенел алатский хрусталь.

\- Осетрина просто чудесна, - светски заметила Арлетта. Каролина покачала головой и промокнула губы салфеткой.

\- Прости. Я поговорю с ней.

\- Не стоит. Только разозлишь, - своё вино в Ариго почти не делали, покупали в Савиньяке, и от этого давно знакомого вкуса показалось вдруг, что не леопард венчает тяжелые гардины, а тонконогий гордый олень. Какая чудесная иллюзия…

Каролина деловито отложила салфетку и задумчиво покачала бокал в пальцах.

\- В любом случае она поедет с тобой. Правда, за ее поведение до приезда в Олларию я поручиться не могу.

\- А после приезда?

\- А после приезда она проникнется духом двора, знатными вельможами, королевскими апартаментами и успокоится.

Что ж, если так, то дочь от матери получила не только внешность. Как это всё, однако, утомительно. Не стоило, пожалуй, приезжать, отвезти Катарину к королю вполне могла бы и сама Кара. Но Лионель сестре Карла Борна не доверяет. Есть ли у него основания или это просто злость на всех родичей убийцы?

Да и какая разница? Она обещала старшему, и она выполнит обещание. Даже если Лионель обратился к ней больше для того, чтобы заставить мать выйти из своего добровольного заключения. Надо полагать, именно поэтому и обратился.

Леопард Ариго щурился мрачно и недобро.

***   
Тисненые золотом томики Веннена и Иссерциала аккуратно лежали около кровати, но первого Арлетта не любила, а второго хоть и любила, но не на талиг. Свечей было слишком много, и залитая ярким светом комната раздражала, как раздражали слишком светлое дерево тумбочек и слишком темная обивка стульев. Раздражение Арлетте не нравилось, но меньше, чем та странная тоска, одолевшая её за обедом. Она слишком не похожа на Октавию, чтобы молча страдать, если можно злиться.

Стук в дверь – робкий, тихий – тоже ожидаемо разозлил, но графиня Савиньяк вовремя вспомнила, что она еще и Рафиано.

\- Войдите.

Вот уж кто похож на Октавию – а лет через пять и вовсе будет не отличить. Катарина Ариго теребила в тонких пальчиках веер и смотрела исключительно на носки своих алых туфелек, и этот образ шел ей куда больше, чем ипостась разъяренной мятежницы. Намекнуть ей, что страдалиц обычно любят больше, чем волчиц, или сама догадается?

\- Доброго вечера. Вы позволите?

\- Прошу, - Арлетта прищурилась – начинающаяся близорукость и чересчур яркий свет мешали разглядеть дочь Кары, и она задула несколько свечей. Катарина присела на краешек стула и сложила руки на коленях, как послушная ученица в ожидании наставника.

\- Я пришла извиниться. Мое поведение за обедом было неподобающим, я прошу прощения. Если матушка узнает, что я надоедаю вам снова, она разозлится, но мне не хочется, чтобы вы думали обо мне дурно.

\- Я и не думаю, - честно сказала Арлетта. Думать дурно о таком ангеле не выходило совсем, девочку было просто жалко. – Тем не менее, вам следует уделять больше внимания этикету. При дворе это необходимо.

Девушка опустила голову, кусая губы. Пышное кружево на рукавах было измято – от привычки сжимать его, нервничая, ей тоже следовало избавиться. И как можно скорее.

\- Но я не хочу ко двору. Я не хочу замуж за короля, я не хочу корону! Я не хочу никуда уезжать, - в светлых глазах стояли слезы, бледные руки теперь теребили разукрашенный огненными маками веер. – Я люблю Мишеля.

\- Любишь или думаешь, что любишь? – она аккуратно расправила юбки и подняла глаза на гостью. Вопреки ожиданиям, гостья не рассердилась, только грустно и укоризненно посмотрела на собеседницу. Очень изящно, но графиню Савиньяк такими взглядами не проймешь. – И любит ли он тебя? 

Катарина молчала, и если ответ на первый вопрос не был очевиден, то на второй это молчание отвечало лучше любых слов. Милая, милая девочка…

\- Быть женой военного, к слову, не самая счастливая судьба, - отстраненно сказала Арлетта. – Он постоянно в походах, казармах, парадах, сражениях, домой наезжает раз в полгода на несколько дней, а ты всё ждешь и ждешь, и твои дети почти не знают отца. Ты и сама его не очень знаешь, потому что люди меняются, и однажды спустя несколько лет у тебя во дворе спешится совсем не тот человек, которому ты клялась в верности перед алтарем. Будет ли он еще любить тебя, сможешь ли ты полюбить его? Мне повезло в жизни. Ты уверена, что повезет и тебе? Лучше всего тот муж, милая, который рядом.

\- Но Магдала Эпинэ тоже не хотела ко двору. Она предпочла умереть!

\- Магдала Эпинэ умерла не от нежелания становиться королевой, - поморщилась графиня Савиньяк. – Она умерла из-за того, что Фердинанд в кои-то веки решил проявить характер и отказался разорвать помолвку. А кардинал Сильвестр не доверяет старому Эпинэ. И его наследникам. Наследницам, то есть.

\- Вы тоже думаете, что её убили? – ах, какие прелестные огромные глаза. Пока ты юна, милая девочка, все мужчины старше тридцати будут беречь тебя как фарфоровую статуэтку, когда ты станешь старше, молодые мальчики будут писать тебе глупые сопливые сонеты. Что ж, королеве позволительно принимать и то, и другое.

\- Очень похоже, что так.

\- Но герцог Анри-Гийом… И Мишель…

\- И не только Мишель. Все Эпинэ сейчас под угрозой. Но отсюда, - Арлетта приподняла бровь, - ты их не защитишь. Вершить чужие судьбы проще из королевского дворца.

Нечестный прием, конечно, Арно бы не одобрил такой грязной игры, но Арно вообще был слишком добр.

\- Думаете, я бы смогла?

\- Почему нет? Ты же будешь королевой, а не камеристкой. С тобой придется считаться. Всем.  
Замолчала, только жилка на виске бьется быстро-быстро. Думай, милая, думай. Думай о своем-не своем Мишеле, думай о братьях, думай о себе, в конце концов. Тщеславие ведь тебе не чуждо, правда?

\- Но король… Он, видимо, любил Магдалу.

\- Возможно, но королям лучше не любить. Их любови слишком дорого обходятся подданным. А вы с ним друг друга поймете. Он добрый человек, Катари. Он тебе понравится.

Он вообще всем нравится – иначе не просидел бы на троне и года.  
И все равно света слишком много – или она просто стареет? Надо бы распустить неудобную тяжелую прическу и лечь наконец – после целого утра в карете ужасно болят плечи.

\- Давай сделаем так. Сейчас ты пойдешь к себе и подумаешь обо всем, что я сказала. Если ты согласишься, то вскоре мы уедем. Но если ты поймешь, что все-таки не можешь… Что ж, неволить тебя никто не будет. Даже твоя мать.

Хотя скандал Кара, конечно, устроит знатный. Ну и пусть. Не все в жизни получается так, как того хотят любящие матери. Иначе близнецы до сих пор гоняли бы голубей в Савиньяке.

Когда дверь за будущей королевой закрылась, Арлетта погасила все свечи, кроме двух, и подошла к зеркалу. Умелые руки служанки распутывали корсет, драгоценности полетели на столик, сверкнул в полумраке вдовий браслет, немолодая, но все еще красивая женщина там, в зеркале, смотрела грустно и мудро. Сама Арлетта в семнадцать лет любила и была уверена в том, что на всю жизнь. Может, и с Катари то же самое? Если так, то отдавать девочку замуж насильно она не позволит. А королю найдут и другую невесту, мало ли в Талиге незамужних девиц? Есть маркиза Салина, есть Ирэна Придд. Хотя первая, кажется, влюблена в Арсена, а вторая в младшего Ро. Ох уж эти Иноходцы, всех девиц с ума свели…

***   
\- … а потом будет день рождения маркизы Фукиано, значит, мне в любом случае придется шить еще одно выходное платье. Здесь совсем нет приличных портных… Летта? Летта, ты меня слушаешь?

\- Да, конечно, - безучастно откликнулась Арлетта, отводя от окна тонкую, багровую занавеску и пропуская в гостиную лучи утреннего солнца. – Хорошего портного можно выписать из Олларии.

Разбитый под стенами замка сад пламенел маками и астрами, огненно-алое море и высокие тополя покачивались, повинуясь южному ветру. Катарина в бледно-золотом платье неторопливо переходила от одного деревца к другому, пока с самого тонкого ей на руки не упала рыжая молния – Арлетта не сразу признала в маленьком комочке белку. Катари внизу что-то сказала зверьку, протягивая угощение, и почему-то в этот момент ей подумалось, что девочку ждет трудная судьба.

\- Летта, - Кара, привычно шелестя юбками простого домашнего платья, подошла к окну, бросила быстрый взгляд на дочь. – Летта, я понимаю, есть вещи, о которых лучше не говорить, но… Я боюсь за Леони. Сильвестр не слишком любит Ариго, герцог Ноймаринен редко бывает в столице, у Первого Маршала хватает забот, а чего ждать от Алвы я вообще не представляю. Летта, я прошу тебя, если ты не останешься в Олларии, попроси сына приглядеть за Леони. Лионель умный мальчик и лучше знает двор, пусть он направляет её. Хотя бы первое время. 

Боковым зрением Арлетта видела нервный взгляд, морщинки вокруг глаз и сжатые кулаки. Она и в самом деле волновалась. Мать, по желанию помешавшегося мужа отрекшаяся от старшего сына, действительно волновалась за дочь, которой – в отличие от Жермона – ничего не грозило. Арно много лет таскал бывшего графа Энтрага за собой и искренне любил мальчишку, Арлетта не скрывала дружбы мужа с изгнанником, но Каролина никогда не интересовалась сыном. Даже после смерти Пьера-Луи она так и не позвала мальчика домой. Неужели ей и в самом деле все равно?

А все-таки жаль, что у них нет дочери, Арно так хотел девочку. Он вообще хотел много детей, но близнецы слишком тяжело дались Арлетте, и лекари сказали, что больше Савиньяков ей не рожать.  
А потом появился маленький Арно. Последним подарком, спустя почти пятнадцать лет.

Судьба справедлива. Прежде чем отобрать что-то ценное, она дает не менее ценное. Гектор мог бы написать об этом притчу.

\- Я поговорю с Ли. Но, думаю, он в любом случае не оставит юную королеву без поддержки.  
Юная еще не королева там, в саду, неожиданно подняла голову и улыбнулась Арлетте.

***   
\- Мои служанки начали сборы.

За обедом Катари была тиха и молчалива, не поднимала глаз от тарелки и очень мало ела. А после увязалась за гостьей в ее комнаты, села рядом, обдавая настойчивым ароматом фрезий.

\- Не бери с собой слишком много. Тебе в любом случае нужен будет новый гардероб. В цветах супруга.

А все-таки где-то глубоко внутри было грустно, что девочка едет. Жаль, что не получилось красивой истории о юных влюбленных, жаль, что сказка отступает перед жизнью, хотя именно так все и должно быть.

\- Я должна вас поблагодарить, графиня Арлетта. Вы всегда были очень добры ко мне.

Она никогда и ни к кому не была добра, и меньше всего – к родичам убийцы Арно, но девочка почему-то решила иначе.

\- Не за что. Ты успеешь собраться до завтра? Я бы предпочла выехать утром, - а давным-давно маящийся в Гайярэ эскорт королевской невесты и вовсе предпочел бы выехать еще позавчера, а лучше - неделю назад.

\- Да, конечно. Только… Только я очень боюсь ехать. Боюсь двора, чужих людей. Боюсь, что я не справлюсь.

Тонкий голосок дрожал – искренне, надо думать, но Арлетта поставила бы свои изумруды, что не пройдет и года, как голосок королевы будет дрожать тогда, когда ей это будет удобно.

\- Справишься. Мой сын и церемониймейстер Манрик тебе помогут.

\- Спасибо. Но я никогда не смогу стать такой как вы, - очередной всхлип. Ох, и горазда же ты плакать, девочка.

\- Невелика беда, - Арлетта вздохнула и обняла будущую повелительницу за обтянутые бледным золотом плечи.

\- Я буду очень скучать по Гайярэ, по макам и матушкиным гардинам. И по вам тоже.

\- Тебе некогда будет скучать, - она рассеянно погладила увитые алыми лентами пепельные косы. – А от скуки лучше всего отвлекают поцелуи, - а уж кандидатов будет предостаточно. - Ведь так? 

Убранные в косы волосы лицо открывают почти полностью, и румянец Катарине скрыть было нечем. Краснеет она очаровательно, а черное и белое пойдут ей куда больше красного и золотого. Больше всех прочих цветов.

\- Не знаю.

Ох, неужто сыновья Жозины пошли в нее, а не в Мориса? Иноходцы целомудренностью никогда не отличались, и странно, если   
Мишель не сорвал ни одного поцелуя под стройными тополями.

\- Поверь мне на слово.

Тихий полувсхлип-полусмешок, дрожащие пальцы, запах трав из открытого окна.

\- Я никому не верю. Ни матери, ни братьям. Только Жермон и Мишель были со мной честны, но первого прогнали, а от второго я должна отказаться. Поцелуйте меня, графиня Арлетта.

Графиня Арлетта пожала плечами и легко коснулась губами чистого лба. Едва заметные, по плечам рассыпанные веснушки, маленькая родинка на виске, резкий выдох сорвался с бледных, слишком тонких губ. А потом Катари подняла голову – Арлетту затянуло в ненастную серую печаль – и чужие губы коснулись её собственных.

Все-таки хорошо, что у нее нет дочери.

Конечно, она никогда не позволила бы себе поцеловать мужчину, Арно был первым и останется единственным.

А в Олларии королевскую невесту будет встречать весь двор…

Арлетта мысленно послала всё к Леворукому, накрыла ладонью сжатые руки Катари и разомкнула сжатые губы, отвечая и направляя.

***   
Оллария встречала будущую королеву цветами и лестью. Высший свет славного Талига сверкал на летнем солнце украшениями и модными алыми перьями, Ги Ариго на всех глядел орлом, и даже хромающий Окделл спустился со своих скал, чтобы поприветствовать бедную голубку, которую ради мира в стране отдавали ненавистному узурпатору. 

Армия портных, ювелиров, менторов и камеристок не оставляла Катарину одну ни на минуту, но той похоже нравилось такое внимание, хотя краснела она по-прежнему очаровательно и к месту. Алые ленты в светлых волосах сменились жемчужными нитями, а рубиновые подвески на тонких цепочках – тяжелыми колье, и кардинал Сильвестр отмечал успехи будущей королевы со сдержанным одобрением.

Арлетта, как и обещала, поговорила с Ли, передав ему просьбу Каролины, и не услышала в ответ ничего определенного. Её старший сын изменился и изменился сильно, а она только теперь начала это замечать. С Эмилем было проще, и с маленьким Арно пока тоже, и надо было ловить эти мгновенья – не пройдет и семи лет, как ей придется и младшего своего отдать армии, войне и Талигу – если в стране есть аж трое Савиньяков, какая-нибудь война просто не может не случиться.

А Катари смеялась на пышных приемах в ее честь и трогательно хлопала ресницами, слушая байки маститых царедворцев. Графиня Савиньяк смотрела на нее издалека – смотрела, изредка ловила непонятные, печально-серые взгляды и маялась от странной тоски, поселившейся под сердцем.

На свадебную церемонию она не явилась, отговорившись болезнью.

***  
Оллария, 400г. К.С.

«… у меня дурное предчувствие, хотя с беременными такое бывает. Но отчего-то мне все же кажется, что мой путь подходит к концу. Меня оставили все, кого я любила или хотя бы могла считать другом – мать, Жермон, Мишель, Фердинанд, Рокэ. И вы. Вы оставили меня, графиня Арлетта.  
Этого я вам не прощу.

К.»


End file.
